New Years Resolution
by Dark Chibi Cherub
Summary: Shonen ai: VladDanny. Pompous pep! Vlad’s New Year resolution doesn’t involve kissing Danny, but it ends up that way.


**Dark Cherub:** Happy New Years! And everyone, welcome to 2007! Kisses reader on the cheek Now at least everyone who reads this gets a New Years kiss!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Danny Phantom or it's characters.

**Warnings:** Shonen ai. Lime.

**Summary:** Shonen ai: VladDanny. Pompous pep! Vlad's New Year resolution doesn't involve kissing Danny…but it ends up that way.

**New Years Resolution**

By: Dark Cherub

Scene One of Two

Excitement bubbled through the air like the sweet smelling suds on the newly opened Champagne bottles. Adults swayed slightly on their feet under the influence as the room filled to the brim with the incoherent chatter that mounted as a million voices laughed and spoke in calm. All around people of all different ages gathered, little ones prancing around the room in their finest, doing their best not to look too disheveled for their own sakes, rather than their mothers'. Teens joined in tight circles exchanging excited whispers, while their hands snuck around wine glasses that were unprotected, sneaking sips with the thought of being more adult, and the New Year bringing them one step closer. All the while the parents and singles talked without a care in the world, completely at ease in knowing that all the trials that the years had put them through were coming to an end, knowing that all of their mistakes will be forgotten and forgiven with a clean slate to start the year anew. Knowing this was their last chance to pull a few 'bad choices,' because tomorrow would be a new day. A new _year._ A new life. And then they would have to put their 'New Years Resolution' into effect, even though they probably wouldn't make it a week.

It was a gathering meant to share in the festivities, and no expense was too high for the decorations and dishes. It was a party to impress, and the host, Vlad Masters, had a feeling that he was doing exactly that.

Slipping in and out of the his guests, beaming a bright smile, he made sure to greet those that needed greeting, usher the children away from several priceless artifacts, and calmly take his crystal wine glasses away from the teens that had managed to get their grubby fingers on unequipped drinks, all the while keeping his eye out for an important group of guests that had, much to his dismay, yet to have arrived. Frankly being a host was hard work, and was in his mind no fun at all, but as he was having this particular banquet for a reason, he was willing to make that exception.

Eyes wandering in search, he fought a cringe as his escapades came to an abrupt halt: "Hey V-Man!" An unavoidable voice bellowed quite loudly behind him.

"Well at least they are here," he breathed quietly, forcing his mouth upward in a smile that never managed to reach his eyes. Turning sharply, he eyebrows rose in an act of shock.

"Jack!" he gasped before stalking towards the man who proceeded to grab him in an aggressive bear hug. "–So glad you could make it," Vlad chocked attempting and failing to cover his lack of air.

"Jack," a female voice scolded from behind him. "You should probably let go now. Vlad would more than likely want to regain the ability to breathe."

Vlad sighed as he felt the iron grip loosen around his waist. 'Thank goodness…' he thought as he checked to make sure his smile was still in place. No need to glare when there was the risk of being caught. Keep up a façade of friendliness would be a preferred way to handle a situation such as this.

Jack slapped him on the back. _Hard_. "Sorry about that V-Man."

'You should be, you stupid oaf,' he though bitterly as he began to run the invisible wrinkles out of his cloths. "It's no problem at all!" Vlad reassured bringing his hands together he inwardly frowned at the other's form of 'formal attire' as that hideous orange jumpsuit and tie. He wondered vaguely if the man even tried to dress nicely when 'formality' was involved but decided that, no, he just liked making himself look like the buffoon that he was, before turning his attention to his 'old friend's' partner. "Maddie," he breathed softly a sigh at her site for his sore eyes. "You look wonderful as always…" he began but stopped him self short of continuing into what would more than likely turn out to be a very long list of compliments. He had to remember to keep his New Years Resolution close to heart. That was why they were here, after all.

She smiled in response and apologized, "Sorry we are so late. Jack decided that he wanted to drive, and he got a little lost. But we're all here now, and on the bright side even in one piece!" she joked lightly.

"It's no worry at all. I'm just glad you made it here safely." Vlad nodded and looked past his college classmates but he raised his brow when he counted one child, not two. "And Jasmine you're looking more like you mother every time I see you." It was meant to be a compliment, but the young adult didn't seem to realize this as she shot him nasty looks as soon as her parents looked the other way. When no one spoke for a moment, he turned his attention back to Maddie. "And where is young Daniel? Did he not decide to join you this evening?"

Maddie frowned and looked behind her where he kids had been following her. "No. He came…and he was with us last I checked." Her frown deepened when she saw that he was no longer there. "Oh dear," she turned her attention to her wristwatch and then back to her host. "It's only a couple minutes until midnight. He's going to miss the count down!"

Vlad gave a reassuring expression when he felt a mist pass his lips. 'Oh, butter biscuits!' That was probably Daniel now causing havoc in his home. Quickly Vlad covered his mouth and feigned a cough. "Excuse me…" he muttered before lowering his hand and smiling brightly, glad to see that no one had see his ghost sense go off. "Not to worry Maddie, I'll go and find him and make sure that he gets back here in no time."

Maddie's expression brightened but she weakly defended, "Oh no, I couldn't make you do that, then you would miss the count down!"

Vlad shook his head lightly, a small silver sliver of hair falling out of his ponytail; nonchalantly he brushed it behind his ear. "Its very much all right, my dear. I have done the counted down for many new years with good company, I wouldn't mind giving one up. Besides, if I find Daniel in time, we can count down together."

Like expected, Maddie gave in and smiled, "Just try to get back before the count down, there is still a good ten minutes left."

Vlad nodded, "Then there is no time to waste," and with that he dutifully walked past his secrete love that would be no more at the stroke of midnight. Heading off in the direction that the family had come he ignored the glare he received from the Jasmine, and he slipped unnoticed out of the room. Making sure that he was indeed alone in the hall he quickly turned into Plasmius before going intangible and heading in the direction he was almost sure to find Daniel.

Scene Two of Two

Danny Fenton cursed lowly as he entered his nemesis's lab. He didn't know where to begin, and he knew that he didn't have much time. He had to find out what Plasmius was planning before his parents realized that he was gone, and more importantly before midnight. He knew that the only reason the man had invited them here was for some elaborate plan to kill his dad and take his mom, there was no doubt in his mind about it. Though he didn't know exactly why it had to happen at midnight, but he was pretty sure that there was some unwritten law that bad things would happen at the cliché hour.

Sighing in exasperation he rebuked him self, and quickly set to work on searching for something that would hint a sinister plot. It didn't take long of finding nothing before a familiar blue breath appeared before his mouth. In his tight schedule, he skipped his saying and hurriedly turned into his ghost form while snapping his head around. He was just in time to see surprisingly enough, Plasmius turn **back** into Vlad.

"Now, now Daniel…" Vlad pressed, calmly seeming to know that Danny would not trust his intentions no matter where they were or what the circumstances were. Though Danny knew that Vlad should probably be angry, as he _was_ the one being caught in the act of doing something wrong. For all Vlad knew he could be trying to steal something. "There is no reason to be defensive," for effect he put his hands up to try and show that he had no ill intentions as there was nothing in them even though he didn't need have something in his hands of them to cause a lot of damage.

"What are you planning?" he shot, not taking an offensive but sure to stay in his ghost form, just in case he needed to.

Vlad rolled his eyes before crossing his arms. "And if I really were _really _planning something, you would expect me to answer you?" he taunted in mock disbelief.

Danny felt his irritations grow, as the man didn't even attempt to answer him. "Then you _are_ up to something!" he growled acquiescingly.

"Do I always have to be up to something, Daniel?" Vlad retorted as he frowned and shook his head at the lost cause that was the body before him.

Danny felt his cheeks heat up in the embarrassment of realizing that no, Vlad didn't _have_ to be up to something, it was just assumed that he was supposed to be. Mumbling, "no" very quietly to ensure that Vlad wouldn't hear he continued, "But if you weren't planning anything then why did you bother inviting us to this New Years party?" Scowling, Danny prided himself that Vlad was going to have to answer that one.

Vlad just looked at Danny skeptically. "As though you would believe me even if I did tell you," clear sarcasm lined his voice so Danny just glared in response, not surprised when Vlad smiled in triumph at Danny's lack of witty comeback. "So glad that we could have this little chat," he smiled trying to change the subject. "–But we really must be getting back to the party now." Vlad's eyes darted to a spot above Danny's head, which turned to see what he was looking at. It appeared to be an atomic clock, and it read "11: 55." There were only 5 minutes left until the New Year.

"No." Danny said simply, surprising himself that he truly did not want to go back to the party room that he hadn't ever really entered.

Danny watched with mild interest as Vlad raised one eyebrow at his response. He appeared to have assumed that the matter was unquestionable. "No?" he repeated bringing a smile to Danny's lips as he saw obviously conflicting emotions appear over the halfa.

"Nope," Danny said smugly after getting over the initial shock. Eyes wandering the room, he smiled as he saw a chair across the room at a desk that was more than likely Vlad's. For further emphasis he strolled casually over to the chair and plopped down comfortably. Looking across the room he smiled in bemusement that Vlad did not know at all what to think of the situation.

Following in Danny's footsteps, he stopped several paces from Danny's position in the chair and looked down at him in a surly manner. "And why not?" Vlad asked in a suddenly low voice that caused Danny to shiver. There was a certain tone in Vlad's voice that he couldn't really recognize. He didn't even know what had caused him to shiver…it was just, very odd.

Thinking for a moment to try and find the most annoying response he could, he smirked. "I don't _feel_ like it."

Danny saw Vlad's eyebrow twitch in irritation giving Danny a sudden feeling of exhilaration in knowing that he was beginning to get under the man's skin. Smiling innocently Danny snuggled back into his chair to show that he really was not going anywhere soon. "And why not?" Vlad spit closing his eyes and grabbing the bridge of his nose. He looked like he was restraining himself from doing something.

At this point Danny was sorely tempted to jibe the simple phrase "Because" children so often used for whatever reasons it were, but thought otherwise when it would only secede in irritating Vlad and making him think the teen was childish, which he really didn't want to be looked at as. "I don't want to go back to the party," he admitted bluntly forgetting to put a whiney emphasis into his answer.

Vlad's eyes shot open at this, having not expected a real answer. Looking at Danny with a perplexed eye he queried, "And why on earth not? You would rather sit _here_, with me in my lab, then be upstairs binging yourself on snacks with your family, or being like all the other teens trying to take a swig of liquor where ever it is available?"

Now, Danny didn't really know about that. The way the options were laid out by Vlad made is sound absolutely awful to be down here, but had it not been for the poor wording, then the answer would have been yes he did want to stay down here. Danny settled for looking flippantly at Vlad chiming, "You would be a really horrible inspirational speaker, just so you know."

Vlad scoffed at the thought but leered right down at Danny, "And what is that supposed to mean?"

Danny shrugged, "That I was going to say I would rather stay down here, but the way you said it made the idea sound none too appealing in comparison to being up there."

"Wouldn't that mean I would be a good inspirational speaker as I was trying to get you to go upstairs? By wording it like that, you saw just how ignorant you are being for wanting to be down here." Vlad looked expectantly at Danny.

…He did have a point. Danny frowned, that thought had sounded so much better in his head. "Whatever. The point is I am quite comfortable where I am, and seeing as we only have," Danny checked the clock on the wall, "three minutes until New Years there really isn't much point in heading back now. We wouldn't make it back in time even if we tried."

Vlad took a step forward and brushed away the thought. "Quite the pessimist, aren't we, Daniel? And actually we could make it if we went intangible and flew, but seeing as you're not going anywhere, I don't feel too much like leaving an enemy in my lab to mess with my stuff, so I guess I shall be joining you for our own countdown this New Years eve."

Danny nodded then frowned, "Wait, I'm _just_ 'an enemy?'"

Smirking Vlad looked down on him, "Oh I'm sorry, does it offend you that you are not my **mortal** enemy? To bad for you, that position is saved for your father." Vlad chuckled lightly at his pun of his 'mortal' enemy being, unlike Danny, 'mortal' in a humanly sense, while Danny only sighed.

"Ha _ha_, that was very clever of you Vlad," Danny said, voice thickly submerged in cynicism.

Vlad let his lips perk in a half smile, and even through all of the smiles that Danny had ever seen the man wear, this one…seemed more real than all of the ones before it. Danny blushed deeply when he found his mind thinking, 'He looks good when he really smiles.' But Vlad didn't seem to notice the change in composure as he retorted, choosing to ignore the disdain in Danny's voice, "Thank you, at least _I_ thought so."

The mood seemed to lighten as both men began to calm down. Danny didn't even realize that he had gone back into his human form some time ago as they spoke civilly merely reveling in New Year cheer. Vlad had actually gone across the room, grabbed a stool to sit on, and was now sitting by Danny as they shared a moment.

"So," Danny tried again, "Why _did_ you invite us to this party?" He felt himself studying Vlad's expression trying to see if the face would hint what he had been thinking if the man's words did not.

"My New Years resolution, of course." Vlad said in mock astonishment as though it were the most obvious of things in the world.

Danny didn't play into his humor though; he frowned and thought, 'What in the world would be Vlad's resolution.' "Uh huh…" he mumbled and then squinted suspiciously at the other. "And what exactly is your New Years resolution, and why did it have to involve our family being here?"

Vlad put on a condescending expression and attempted to look as surly as he could. "Daniel, don't you know you can't tell someone your New Years resolution, or else it wont come true?"

…

Two seconds later, Danny realized the man was joking he held back his laughed at the sheer…simplicity of the joke. It was though Vlad was trying to be funny. "It's not New Years resolutions that you don't tell people about, that's birthday wishes."

Vlad's expression turned from arrogant to one of deep thought, "That would explain why I'm not with Maddie after all of these years of wishing to be with her on my birthday." Danny let a small laugh slip between his lips but tried to play it off as a cough, the expression Vlad was using was priceless, but he didn't seem to be buying into Danny's 'cough' either.

Danny eventually got a hold of his coughing and said somewhat seriously, "So what _is_ your New Year resolution?"

Vlad looked up to the ceiling as though it had the answers that Danny was seeking. Looking calculating, his voice came low and small. For a moment Danny thought that he hadn't heard the man right. "It is…" he paused and seemed to be swallowing a lump that had formed in his throat, "to finally, move on."

Danny remained silent for a long moment. There seemed to be a certain power in the man's words that demanded the respect of silence…but he still didn't understand, so after as short a pause he could manage he asked, "Move on, how?" His voice was soft, and kind, he was surprised to see that Vlad's head snap down to look at him intently. By how violent the movement seemed; Danny was almost surprised to see that a loud '_SNAP!_' hadn't followed.

Vlad looked deeply into his eyes, searching for something… Insincerity? Mock? Hate? Danny did not know, he couldn't even begin to fathom, all he knew was that Vlad seemed to find it as he spoke a moment later, "To finally move on with my life, and realize that Maddie will never love me…" Vlad trailed off simply, but Danny could hear the unspoken words that would have followed, 'no one will.'

Danny suddenly felt his face get very hot for no apparent reason. He suddenly grew very uncomfortable, and shifted his gaze away from Vlad's. He squirmed in his chair embarrassedly. He opened his mouth unexpectedly and closed it again. He could feel Vlad's intense gaze following his body's movements, for some reason he felt his face get hotter. What was he supposed to say to that? Shouldn't he be happy that Vlad would stop trying to kill his dad, and woo his mother? Be happy that he probably wouldn't have to deal with Vlad as much as an enemy anymore?

No.

This just didn't feel right. It wasn't pity that he was feeling it was something much deeper. So much deeper, in fact, it chocked the breath right out of Danny's throat. For his New Year revolution, Vlad was giving up his dream; he was giving up his love. Even though it was probably for the best in the long run, it didn't change the fact that Vlad had given up much of his life to trying to find a way to make his mother love him. That he had gone through the greater part of his life trying to find material items, sacrificing his…his _everything_ just to give it up now…and now he was alone. –Completely and utterly alone because he had dedicated himself to his one true love and done so indefinitely.

Danny shifted unnervingly under Vlad's gaze. He wanted to look up at the man, give him some kind of condolence…or something! But for some reason he feared looking into the man's eyes, least his own betray him to Vlad. Though he didn't really know what could be in his eyes that would do such a thing.

Danny heard movement, but didn't chance a look up.

"We have about 30 seconds until the New Year has begun, Daniel." Vlad's voice seemed distant, and sad. –Very much so.

Something itched in his body, like there was something that he needed to do, but he didn't know exactly what it was. He still wanted to look up at Vlad, but the fear of what the man would see in him was still evident. His face was still hot, and his blood seemed to be boiling in his own skin. He felt his breath come in shorter and shallower intervals.

"Ten." Vlad said suddenly beginning the countdown without him. Danny felt his blush creep down his neck. "Nine…" Danny let out a shaky breath. "Eight…" Danny felt himself inch forward on his chair preparing for something, though it was apparent that he didn't know what. "…Seven…" Vlad's voice seemed to becoming more and more formal with each number passing. Perhaps anxious in knowing that in a couple more seconds— "…Six…" —he would be giving up a huge part of his life. "…Five…" Danny began to lift up his face, but that didn't make anything in his conflicting mind feel better, he just had a feeling he had to do it. "…Four…" Danny watched as Vlad's eyes anticipated the movement of the second hand on the clock. His Adams Apple bobbed as he opened his mouth to—

"Three." Danny's voice joined Vlad's, surprising the man enough to turn his head to face the younger. Danny felt the heat that had lightened come back full circle. "Two." They said together, Vlad's voice trailing a little after Danny's as though something had distracted him. Danny watched entranced as the other man leaned forward and—

"On–" Danny began alone, but before he could finish his heart nearly stopped. Vlad's lips were pressed against his own in a soft kiss. Danny's already hot body caught fire as his hands suddenly jolted up from where they were at his sides as he placed them firmly on to Vlad's chest. Danny had thought of pushing the man away, but just then Vlad's tongue ran softly along the outside of his lip, trailing in a tantalizingly slow pace until it had run all the way across his lower lip. Danny let out a surprised gasp as the hot and wet appendage then slipped in between the barrier that was his lips, and into his mouth. Danny's hands, which were still on Vlad chest, twisted into the soft fabric of his shirt pulling the man forward sharply as Vlad's tongue stoked the roof of his mouth making the smaller of the two shudder. Vlad let out a soft sigh; moving his tongue against Danny's, who from his haze and inexperience didn't know what to do, found his own tongue hesitantly sliding against the other.

After this action instead of deepening the kiss, Vlad pulled back suddenly. Danny moaned in confusion before he opened his eyes and felt his shiver rake over his body as Vlad looked lustfully into his eyes. His hands that had somehow made it to the back of Danny's head were now tangled in his hair; softly the fingers massaged his scalp. Danny pulled Vlad closer still, eyes closed and breathing heavily he attempted to bring Vlad into another kiss. But the man made sure to stay just out of his range. His hot breath ran soothingly over Danny's wanting lips and into his mouth. Vlad's lips slipped across Danny's in a light touch that was almost nonexistent before slipping slowly past his cheek and to his ear.

"Happy New Year, Daniel," was all he moaned in a husky voice before his fingers stopped moving and he pulled back completely.

—Owari—

**Dark Cherub:** Woo hoo! New Years! Anyway, you are going to have to excuse the shitty writing skill that I just barely managed to squeeze into this. I am in the middle of a sever bout of writers block were I have these wonderful things going on in my head but my hand doesn't seem to want to take them. Sigh It's rather bothersome. Anyway, I am well aware of the problems in my sentence fluency, poor word choice, pace, OOC, and…oh, I could go on but I shall save us all from the monotonous speech of an anal perfectionist such as myself. I just hope that you liked this enough to tell me what you think, and maybe have it make your New Years day…if I'm lucky. Anyway, any and all forms of critique and criticism are welcome. If you can find anything good in this at _all_, it would make me happy if you told me so. On that note, have a very happy New Year, and welcome into 2007!


End file.
